A Turn of Events
by SQUISHH
Summary: Will Juno keep the kid? Will Mark really want to raise a kid with someone else besides Vanessa? What happens when Juno forgets her undies? I'm bad at summaries, So just read. MATURE! -- First fanfic I've written.
1. Maybe You Could Keep the Kid

A turn of events

Chapter 1

Juno felt so content, and happy, she knew exactly why but she had been trying to block it out of her head. She had just got back from Mark and Vanessa's, and Mark had just told her he was going to leave Vanessa, and she was so mad at him but at the same time she was so happy. Juno scanned her room, wishing she wouldn't have ran out of Mark and Vanessa's house. 'God damnit, I forgot that CD.' She thought to herself, although she knew that's not why she wanted to go all the way back.

After speeding her way and avoiding (almost) getting in a lot of wrecks, she jumped out of her van and banged on the door.

"You. . . Banged?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I forgot the CD you were going to give me." Juno said in a monotone voice.

Marked Loring grabbed the CD from across the room, "Look out!" he threw it like a Frisbee at Juno, expecting her to catch it.

"SHIT, Mark." Juno cried, as she saw the CD coming towards her. She hadn't realized it as she had been in a trance, staring at how adorably sexy Mark was. The CD hit her stomach and bounced off. "Well Phucket Thailand, Coulda been a free abortion right there."

Mark groaned at Juno's sense of humor, half amused. Juno knew something was wrong with Mark, and Mark knew Juno didn't only come over just to get the CD. "Juno, Listen, You didn't drive all this way just to get a CD. Really, What's up?"

"Oh, God, Mark, I just wanted to see you soooo friggin bad," Juno said sarcastically.

"Score one!" Mark joked unenthusiastically, ignoring Juno's sarcasm.

"So what is your problem?" Juno said, seeing the pained look in Mark's eyes.

"I told Vanessa."

"Mark, Are you serious?!" Juno screamed at him.

"Yeah, She left. She didn't say one word. She just left."

"Great. Now my baby is just going to have a mom. No dad. That's awesome. It'll be like, yeah kid, your dad fucking disappeared. Or maybe we can make up some really cool story and tell the kid his dad was some kinda hero."

Mark rolled his eyes, and walked to the couch, smiling to himself as Juno followed. He sat down and threw his arm over her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, a lot of kids grow up with dads and they're perfectly fine. . . I did. Or maybe it will have a dad."

"What the hell do you mean?' Juno snapped, not in her normal sense of humor; she was actually annoyed. 'God, why can't the damn baby eat the butterflies in my stomach instead of eating all my food!' Juno thought; she got nervous and got the butterflies in her stomach when Mark touched her.

"Maybe you could keep the kid."

"Excuse me? Are you crazy? Bleeker doesn't want a baby. We've already went over this."

"Maybe someone else wants to be it's father. . ." Mark said, pulling Juno close to him.


	2. Forgot My Undies!

Chapter 2

Forgot my undies!

"Excuse m-"

Mark wrapped his arm around Juno's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, cutting off her sentence.

'_Oh god I'm jailbait but it feels great' _Juno thought, not knowing what to do. She was kissing this amazing, cute, guy, but he was taken. . . By her baby's adoptive mother at that. _'Oh, fuck it, I'm already pregnant and knocked up, they can't expect me not to do anything 'wrong' can they?' She returned the kiss deeply, biting his bottom lip lightly as they pulled away._

"_So, is that what you fantasize when you think about the oh so perfect me?" Mark cracked._

"_Cocky. I thought it'd be better than that." Juno lied, turning her face away as it turned a bright pink._

"_Oh, Better than that, huh?" Mark kissed her again, more forcefully this time, running his lips over hers softly; pleading entrance to her mouth. She obliged, opening her mouth a very little bit, allowing his tongue to slide in. Their tongues mingled and wrested for what seemed like hours, and then Mark pulled away and grinned. " . . .More like that?"_

"_Uh, uhm, well, uh. . . I guess you could say like that. . ." Juno stammered, barely able to get her words out._

"_Or maybe like this." Mark kissed Juno once again passionately and gently pushed her down onto the couch, kissing her neck forcefully; leaving quite a few hickies. He kissed down her neck and raised her shirt up a little; hoping he wasn't going too far; and as she lifted her arms up he pulled her shirt over her head. He pulled off his shirt too; and he showered kisses down her chest and stomach and looked up at her; smiling adorably, she thought._

"_Mm" Juno let a soft noise escape her lips, her body already going crazy, wanting more than just kisses. She felt like she was in a trance as her hands found their own way to his pants and tugged at the button and zipper, fumbling as he was kissing lower and lower. She felt his hands wander to her pants and she felt them slip off. Before long she felt his hand rubbing her through her panties._

"_Someone's excited, huh?" Mark said, his hand rubbing hard against a wet spot on her panties; which was getting even wetter and wetter with Juno trying to press herself onto his hand._

"_Yeah…" Juno said, almost in a whisper, pressing herself close to Mark and burying her head into his neck, nibbling at his skin._

_Mark slowly pulled off Juno's panties, throwing them to the side and tugging down his own boxers to reveal his erect cock._

"_Wow" Juno looked down, not able to stutter much else._

_Mark pressed his member at Juno's entrance, slowly sliding himself into her; causing her to moan lightly._

"_SHIT!" Mark screamed, jumping up as he heard the front door open. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"_

_Juno jumped up frantically pulling her pants on and grabbing the cd, running down the stairs; Mark close behind. "Vanessa…?" Mark exclaimed, looking at Juno quizzically._

"_Mark, We need to talk. Now." Vanessa said, tears and anger evident in her dark eyes._

"_Uh. Vanessa. Hey. I should uh let you two talk. Uh. Just forgot a cd. This isn't any place for a kid." Juno said, stuttering and stumbling over her own feet as she walked out the door._

_Juno raced out of their driveway going well over the speed limit, cursing herself for what she had almost just done. 'But it could've been so amazing…' she couldn't help but think. As she pulled into her driveway she realized an odd feeling in her pants. . . T'was the sensation of being commando. _

"_Crap! Forgot my undies!"_


End file.
